evo_universefandomcom-20200214-history
EVO Universe Wiki
'What is the EVO Virus? ' The exact origin or creation of the EVO virus is unknown, however, what is known is that it has the characteristic of a cell, but unlike a regular cell which has a double helix an EVO virus has a quarto helix. From what is known about the virus it can attack cells killing them, and then replicate taking on the functions and ability of the dead cell. It is a very particular virus when it comes to hosts, past subjects who have been injected with it, have died from a rapid case of Leukemia, lymphoma, or full-blown AIDS. Sophia Dennison who was infected by her husband, Lieutenant Robert Matheson but for some reason became the perfect host for the EVO Virus which granted her an array of superhuman abilities which for some reason were dormant until she was mortally wounded. After the Judgement Day incident, the virus mutated and went airborne around the world infecting the majority of the populations in various different ways. And estimated 15 percent became ill and died, while about .2 to .3 percent began to exhibit superhuman abilities. The remainder of the population appeared to be uninfected, but the birth of EVO children to parents who do not show the symptoms suggest that majority if not the entire population of the planet is infected in some way. 'What is an EVO?' An EVO is an official term used for any human that was either infected or born with the EVO virus (Quattro helix strain) and now displays superhuman abilities. After what is now dubbed the Judgement Day incident in which Sophia Dennison saved the entire West Coast of North America from a devastating nuclear explosion by flying into a megaton nuclear missile in the upper stratosphere of the planet. She was caught point blank in the middle of the blast. Her DNA which was actually now the virus survived regenerating and scattered to four winds seeding clouds which in turn infected water supplies everywhere, livestock and vegetation like any virus looking for new hosts and a way to survive. Some people became very ill and died while the majority of Earth's human population and animals showed no visible signs of infection. However, there were those who began to display superhuman abilities from all corners of the planet as well as children being born with superhuman attributes and capabilities. They were officially dubbed EVOs. 'Types of EVO:' There are two types of EVOs, the infected and the True EVO. Infected: These EVOs are humans that were infected by the virus via the Judgement Day incident. Their power levels remain the same unless they train to hone their abilities. Except for those in which the rules do not apply most of the infected maintain the human attributes they already have meaning muscle and bone density, as well as healing, remain the same like any other average person. True EVO: Are people born with the EVO virus, they differ from the infected in that they're power levels naturally grow and EVOlve with their age. True EVO powers do not activate until their umbilical cords are cut, this maybe a genetic defense mechanism to protect the mother from harm until the child is born. Bone and muscle structure is also typically two or three times denser than normal humans although with some cases it can be greater. Also, a True EVO's ability to heal is also greater; depending on the type one can heal within a day or a couple of seconds, this also makes them highly resistant to toxins such as alcohol and poisons as well as various forms of diseases. Unlike the infected, some True EVOs have the capability of developing more than one ability as they age. Finally, True EVOs can be born in some combinations, two EVO parents, one EVO and one normal human parent, two normal human parents, and although there is a greater chance of this happening the first two combinations do not always produce an EVO child. What this does imply that it is possible that all humans are infected by the EVO virus to some degree. 'Types of ''EVOs': Although there are various kinds of powers and abilities EVOs can possess, data has managed to build individual categories by their basic traits. All EVOs fit into these categories although based on whether they are infected or True EVO those abilities can vary in strength and power. 'Prometheans: EVOs that can access 100 percent of their mental capability granting they super genius intelligence, cognitive memory. Depending on whether they are born or trained a Promethean EVO can also develop mental powers that range from mind reading, telepathy, psychokinesis, extrasensory perception, and telekinesis to name a few. Infected Prometheans have a limit as to how far they can push their minds when it comes to their mental powers as this can cause a severe strain on their brains leading to possible brain damage. True EVOs have no limit to how far their mental abilities can increase. Like other True EVOs Prometheans possess a degree of enhanced strength, durability, and healing although they are the physically weakest of the EVOs. Examples of Prometheans: Lady-Tech.jpg|Lady Tech Lady-Tech---Stealth-Mission.jpg|Lady Tech 'Mercurians: ' Those EVOs that can move, think, and react at superhuman speeds. Traits include zero percent body fat and a very high metabolism, their ability to heal is also extremely high although they cannot regenerate missing limbs. All Mercurians whether infected or True EVO possess denser muscle and bones than regular humans although True EVOs are far more impenetrable than the infected and will continue to grow as they age granting them an even greater degree of superhuman strength and durability. An infected can work their muscles to gain additional speed and power but must be careful, or they may risk shattering their bones while running at high velocity their bodies cannot take. Infected Mercurians possess superhuman endurance that allows them to run at high speeds without tiring, but once they hit their “wall,” they must rest and replenish their energy with food and liquids to prevent collapsing from exhaustion. True EVO Mercurians have no limit when it comes to endurance and can run indefinitely without tiring. All Mercurians can also perceive things faster than normal humans allowing them to do such elements as jump and move at high speeds or dodge bullets. Mercurians depending on type and age can run at speeds that break the sound barrier, faster than the speed of sound itself or greater. Although they already possess a degree of superhuman strength they can amplify their strength with their speed to deliver blows that can break and smash the most durable of materials. Elementals: EVOs with the ability to manipulate their molecular structure at will. These types vary from being able to shape shift, increase or decrease their density, merge or take on the attributes of other properties which can grant them an array of attributes. These attributes vary from being able to float, pass through walls, super human strength and durability as well as mimicking the traits and abilities of other humans and animals. It should be noted with the infected that there can be a danger to taking on the traits of living organisms. If merged too much time the effects can be permanent robbing the individual of a certain degree of their normal mental state. True EVOs seem to have no problem with the merging process and can disengage at will with no harm done. Like all True EVOs, the molecular types naturally possess a degree of enhanced strength, durability, and healing which can be amplified with their molecular abilities. '''Examples of Elementals: Heavy-Element.jpg|Heavy Element Heavy-Element-(Transformati.jpg|Heavy Element (Morphs) Merge.jpg|Merge 'Apollos: ' EVOs with the capacity to channel and manipulate energy which can range from hydro and electric to nuclear and cosmic. These EVOs are immune to the deadly effects of powers such as electrocution and radiation poisoning. They can store these energies as reserves and can use them in a variety of ways. Examples include being able to either amplify their physical strength, durability, and endurance, grant them superhuman speed or flight, or unleashing powerful energy attacks that can destroy the most durable of materials and dead level areas ranging from a city block to an entire city if need be. It should be noted that although the infected can harness massive amounts of energy, there is a limit to the amount of power they can store before it affects them negatively (some have blown up or burnt out by attempting to harness too much energy); the infected can also only manipulate one type of energy. True EVOs have no limit to the amount of energy they can store and unleash, and some can manipulate more than one power source. Like all True EVOs, the energy types naturally possess a degree of enhanced strength, durability, and healing which can be amplified with their abilities. Examples of Apollos: Blitz.jpg|Blitz Wendigo.jpg|Wendigo Revenant.jpg|Revenant Cyclone---Concept-Artwork.jpg|Cyclone Nitro-(Team-Regulator).jpg|Nitro 'Titans: ' EVOs that possess an unnatural amount of superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. They’re muscle, and bone structure is several times greater than all of the EVOs, and with True EVOs, it will continue to grow becoming stronger as they age. Depending on the type they have the capacity of lifting in the 100-thousand-ton range and possibly greater. They can rip, crush, and hammer the strongest of materials with ease and shrug off conventional attacks short of the level of a nuke. Regenerative healing is also extremely high with Titans; their bodies counteract fatigue poisons that build up in their muscles during physical activity allowing them to be active for day’s maybe weeks. The infected can increase their strength through strenuous exercise, but they must be careful because their bone structure does not increase putting them at risk of cracking. True EVO's muscle and bones grow with aging making them stronger; they can also do strenuous exercise to bolster their strength. Examples of Titans: ' ' 'All Rounders: ' The most powerful and dangerous of EVOs. Only True EVOs can be all-rounders possessing a combination of abilities. Titans who are also Mercurians, Mercurians who are also energy types, and Prometheans who are also molecular. This combination has been shown more when the child is born of an EVO mother and father though it is possible to get this type from the other two combinations. There are some combinations an all-rounder has a potential of becoming and virtually no limit to their powers. All of their abilities increase with age. 'The Source: ' This is the term established for Sophia Dennison dubbed the mother of all EVOs both infected and True EVO. The actions of the Judgement Day nuclear explosion in which she was caught in point blank range and scattered her DNA like a virus infecting possibly majority if not all of the population of the planet Earth. Ms. Dennison survived the explosion because of her EVO physiology. Because of initially being infected by the virus by her late husband due to intimate contact the virus began to systematically kill every cell in her body while replacing it with versions of itself down to her brain matter. The Source: 'Series titles:' The First EVO Uprising Eye of Ra 'Social Media:' Official EVO Universe Website EVO Universe Facebook Page EVO Universe Twitter Page EVO Universe YouTube Page Category:Superhero Category:Superpowers Category:Novel Category:Series Category:Universe Category:EVO Universe Category:Freedom Category:The Sarge Category:Blitz Category:Eye of Ra